Shuri
Shuri is a nastika and the 2nd King of the Yaksha clan. Yuta was placed in her care on Planet Isholy when he was separated from his siblings because of the Power of the Name. She disappeared in the year N0 along with Vishnu. Appearance In her human form, Shuri appears as a tall woman, with pinkish-white skin tone and large breasts. She has very long pink straight hair that almost touches the ground, reddish eyes, and pink eyebrows. Shuri has distinctive pink furry ears that protrude from her hair and resemble fox-ears, and a long and thick pink furry tail. She is usually seen wearing a short red dress with long and wide pinkish-white sleeves and a pinkish outline on the top. On her feet she wears red high-heels with straps that go in part up her legs. At one time she is shown to be wearing a very short pink dress with short wide sleeves on top her regular dress. The dress has red sides, a red decorative line on the bottom side, a red ribbon that is tied in front, and goes around her breasts, a red outlining on the topside and sleeves. Personality Shuri appears to have a gentle and pacifistic personality. She prefers a non-violent approach to solving problems, a view she seems to share with Vishnu. Shuri has shown herself to be a patient and understanding mother to Yuta, who always believed in him and never rushed him. She was very conscious of her role as King and didn't consider humans to be food or a threat for any sura. Plot History Shuri first became King after Yaksha's death. She was responsible for the alliance with the Garuda and Gandharva clans due her friendship with their kings and Vishnu. Eventually, Garuda was unable to raise his children, since the Power of the Name forced them to be separated and go into hiding. Maruna was taken by Gandharva and Kalavinka by Vishnu. Yuta, the middle child, was given to her to train and raise in Isholy from the years D873 to N0 (when she disappeared). She is shown to be a motherly figure for him; she accepted and held him as a child, while many other suras avoided him, because of his Chaos side. At first, the Yaksha clan suggests that she kill Yuta, noticing he couldn't differentiate between allies and enemies. Shuri is warned he'll grow stronger and be more difficult to get rid of. She admits it's true but points out Yuta isn't at fault for inheriting such tastes and decides to give him more time to adapt. Sometime later, Shuri sits Yuta on her lap and tells him to eat only suras that attack him and never to kill humans, because they pose no threat to him. A young Yuta complains that doing so will be hard, but she says it isn't and makes him promise to her never to eat a human under any circumstances. Shuri taught Yuta the "Way of a King," the expected behavior for a king, claiming he was meant to walk that path. In order to avoid emotional resonance a King must never let his emotions get the better of him, so his feelings must always be kept in check. In another episode, she's seen talking to Yuta, noticing he broke their promise. Shuri says he won't be punished, since she believes in him and knows he'll succeed in overcoming the urges of his chaotic tendencies. In the year N0, she disappeared with Vishnu, leaving Yuta on his own. Present Altogether, Shuri's memory is a source of guidance, strength and solace for Yuta. Even now, he tries to keep the promise made to his foster mother and avoids attacking any human he meets, regardless of how cruel and vile they might be. Notes * Shuri is considered one of the "Great Beauties" of the suras, along with Airavata and Urvasi. * Shuri is not simply missing, but is referred as being "no longer of this world" by Ran's grandmother. However, her death hasn't been confirmed. * Unusually for a nastika, she is stronger in female form. * Apparently, she's very close to Vishnu, as she's often shown by his side. * According to Taraka, she ruined Yuta and left him for Vishnu. References es:Shuri